


In Our End

by Grace_28 (orphan_account)



Series: My Destiel Heart [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: After Dean and Sam died, Dean's grave, Rememberance, Sam's grave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Grace_28
Summary: Nine decades after defeating God, Castiel revisits Dean Winchester for the last time.
Series: My Destiel Heart [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487138
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	In Our End

“Hello, Dean,” a man, who looked like he was in his forties, greeted. He was wearing an old trench coat that looked brand new, which was accompanied by his signature black pants and black shoes. He had dark blue eyes, messy hair, and dry lips. Castiel, which was the man’s name, smiled at his friend. 

He remembered how they originally met. On that day, Castiel was listening to Hannah and Dumah, who were arguing on who should save the Righteous Man. They named him Dean, and the name had interested Castiel. He’d heard the name many times before. It was a sacred name, and it had been whispered for eons. But, the minute Castiel opened his mouth to ask who Dean was, he’d been chosen to save him.

Castiel led a force of 10, no 11, angels into Hell. They fought the way down by brutally killing demons, and they had quickly found the bright soul in the center of Hell. His brother, David, explained that this was Dean Winchester’s soul. Though he was fascinated and wanted to learn more, Castiel obeyed Heaven's orders. They quickly rescued him and guided his soul back to Earth.

From there, Castiel watched as Dean crawled with way out of his coffin with ease. He later learned that this was due to his deceased father’s burial training. Castiel attempted to talk to the Righteous Man, but he soon realized that Dean couldn't understand him. So Castiel flew to Illinois, found his vessel Jimmy Novak, and made his way back to Heaven to report his findings.

A few hours later, Castiel was summoned by the man. The ritual sent him flying. Castiel crash-landed, and he sighed in annoyance because human skeletal structures were so fragile. He opened the gates slowly and was surprised to see many symbols on the walls. He was going to examine them, but two men stood in the center, and they began to shoot him. Castiel recognized Dean in an instant, the green eyes holding the identical defiance his soul had in Hell.

They greeted each other, and Castiel was absolutely astonished that the Righteous Man did not believe he should have been saved. It was just a matter of time before Castiel began to disobey Heaven's orders, and he devastated his brothers and sisters. Not long afterward, Castiel began to follow this interesting man, whose soul grew brighter with every saved human, whose heart had hurt with every fight with his brother. Castiel’s being was warmed with their sacrifices, and he knew that their devotion would not go to waste.

He took a deep breath and said softly, “Happy anniversary, Dean.”

Castiel allowed himself to look up at the sky. The chill that hugged him tightly disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. It felt like Dean Winchester was slapping his arm and telling him to man up. Castiel smiled to himself and leaned forward. “Thank you for showing me that family is the most important thing in our days. I'd wished that our time was endless, though I know that I must move on. Perhaps, one day, I will meet someone like you, and I’d fall in love with humanity again.”

Castiel knew that it was strange that he wished for a reply. He hung a silver pendant on the cross in front of him, two stones buried in the ground.

It read,  _ "Dean Winchester 1967-2020 Loving brother and savior of the world" _ and  _ "Sam Winchester 1983-2020 Loving brother and savior of the world" _ . __

"May you rest in eternal tranquility for your choices,” Castiel said, dropping his head and uttering a single prayer so he could spend the rest of his days reliving the best moments in his life peacefully.


End file.
